


Bug on the Wall

by SomeItalian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, same end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeItalian/pseuds/SomeItalian
Summary: Lila found Marinette under the table during the events in Volpina. What happened next will shock you.





	Bug on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/gifts).



> I did it. This is for you.

“I gotta go, I got a lesson in… 58 seconds!” Adrien Agreste, model by day, magic cat-boy by night, cried out to the Italian girl standing next to him.

“So... the park sound good for talking about our little secret?” Lila asked, referencing the “fact” she knew Ladybug and would talk to Adrien about it. She looked down, saw that his book about the Miraculous and their heroes was on the ground, and moved it behind her with her foot. What she didn’t know, is that she was being watched by the girl who was secretly Ladybug, Marinette.

“Uhh, sure!” Adrien said as he took his bookbag from Lila and ran off to his practice, not noticing the lighter weight of it. Marinette was crawling under the table all three were at, her hiding under it for a good thirty seconds, and tried to get the book, due to her kwami’s asking.

“Hmm, what do we have here?” Lila said while she picked up the book, both to Marinette and to the page with the Fox hero of the now open book, and flipped the page. She looked at Marinette and got a smirk. “A little bug perhaps?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just… uh... looking for my contacts! Yep, can’t see at all. Who are you?” Marinette said as she looked around and pointed at Lila while scratching her neck.

“What are you talking about?”

“Alright… I need that book. It belongs to somebody else. Adrien found it, and asked me if I knew who’s it was. I only just found out a bit ago,” Marinette half-lied. She did only find out who it belonged to a little bit ago, but not really.

“I’ll give you the book…” Lila told her, with a sly smile.

“Thanks, I really need to- “Marinette was saying before she was cut off.

“On one condition. You tell Adrien of nothing about any of this.  Or anyone for that matter. I like it here, and I want people to like me before I eventually leave. I have a chance to leave an imprint here, and I’m not going to waste it. And you have to stay away from me and Adrien later. So, buzz off. Oh, and I won’t tell anyone your little secret. I may lie, but I only lie about myself,” she told the secret hero.

“Alright, but Adrien knows about, her, too. He’s gotten close to her. I wouldn’t talk about her, just be honest with him. Please. He deserves the best,” Marinette begged.

“I’ll think about it,” Lila said while sliding the book across the table. “Now don’t you have something to do?”

“When you do talk to him, just please remember to be honest. That’s the most important thing anyone can be. Anyone can have bad actions, but good intentions. I know that’s a certainty.

“Just go to your little friend.”

“Before I do, I just want to say one thing. Thanks. Adrien deserves more friends; he’s been without them for a long time,” Marinette said as she picked up the book and walked off.

When Adrien got done with his practice, he walked across the street to the park, where Lila was waiting for him. She had done some thinking since her meeting with Marinette, and decided on some things.

“Adrien, hi! Come on over, I got something I want to tell you,” Lila chirped.

“Hey Lila. So, do you really know a lot about Ladybug? Can you tell me everything?” Adrien said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Lila looked into those exited eyes, and took a deep breath while she looked around. Ladybug was near them, watching. It was a little creepy, but it reminded Lila of what she was told earlier. Adrien did deserve people who cared about him. He deserved more than her.

“I... don’t actually know her like I said I did,” Lila confessed. “I only know as much as the magazines say. I actually just wanted something to talk to you about. You’re a model, you’re rich, and, something that I thought otherwise, you’re genuine.”

Lila looked at Ladybug out of the corner of her eye and saw a small smile, and her zipping off. She did the right thing, even if it was against what she decided earlier. “I’ve not really made many friends that I could keep, due to traveling so much. I started lying to get people to remember me in the short time I’m around.”

“While I don’t appreciate lying to me to get me here, I do like that you said what you really wanted,” Adrien said after a heavy silent moment. “Lying isn’t needed if you’re genuine. I get both in my life, and that’s hard. Oh, yeah, have you seen my book? I really need it back, I borrowed it from my dad’s personal library, and I need to put it back.”

“It must have fallen out of your bag,” Lila said with a finger on her chin. “I think it was on the table in the library? Somebody may have picked it up after we left.”

“Oh,” Adrien said sadly. “That’s disappointing, but understandable. Thanks for it though. I’m gonna ask around school. I bet someone knows about… Marinette!”

Lila looked around, confused. Marinette wasn’t supposed to be here. She promised that she wouldn’t interfere with this. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Lila asked her.

“I’m taking a break from some homework by taking a walk.” She replied. “Oh, did I interrupt something? I’m so sorry. If you two want, I can run home and get you something to eat really quick.”

“No thanks, but shouldn’t you get back to your work?” Lila asked, trying to give Marinette a hint to leave them alone. She didn’t notice Adrien’s dejected look when he got denied food once again.

“Alright, if you insist. Oh, yeah, I saw you guys in the library earlier,” Marinette remembered. “Did you leave a book in there? It looked like one my mom has, and I took it to her to see what it was. I may be able to get it back to you soon. If you really wanted it.”

“That’s my dad’s! I would really like it back as soon as you can. It’s kind of important to him,” Adrien told the smaller girl. “And can I have some croissants as well? I never get enough to eat on my diet my dad wants me on.”

“N-no proissants. I mean you can have your hot… book. I mean croissants and book.” Marinette said with a blush. “I’m so sorry, I’m really awkward and you must think I’m really weird…:

“You are kinda weird. It’s endearing though,” Lila told her.

“I actually think it’s kinda cute.”

“What?” said by the two girls with different tones.

“I, uh, so about those pastries?”

“I’m so done with all of this. You can have him.” Lila angrily said while storming off. “What does he see in her? She obviously can’t say a single coherent sentence around him.” She failed to notice the small black butterfly around the necklace she planned to use to impress him.

“ _So true. I may be of assistance with that problem. I can grant you the ability to show him who she really is. All I ask for is the Ladybug Earrings and the Ring of Chat Noir. Can you do that for me Volpina?”_ an eerie echoed voice said to her.

“I’m ready for that deal.” Lila said as the darkness enveloped her.


End file.
